


［盾冬／Stucky］ 就让你再次拯救我（一发完／半AU）

by isxn



Series: [Stucky/Darry/Thorki's 各种故事AU]Please stay with me [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: ［盾冬／Stucky］ 就让你再次拯救我（短／一发完／半AU）Lof ID: 代亚神歌关键词：渴望 失忆 爱情百日活动文混更





	［盾冬／Stucky］ 就让你再次拯救我（一发完／半AU）

［盾冬／Stucky］ 就让你再次拯救我（短／一发完／半AU）

Lof ID: 代亚神歌

关键词：渴望 失忆 爱情

0.0

“Don’t die.”

“Not today, not tomorrow…”

“Now, run……”

0.1

他猛地睁开眼，房间仍是一片黑暗，对墙上的钟摆向了3:45分。

又是那个梦，他站在空荡荡的断崖上，脚下踩着白茫茫的雪，周遭安静得可怕，只听得到风声掠过耳畔，像在轻轻地啜泣，跟前有一个身影挡住了前方的黑暗与光亮，唯有感知到一双眼睛在凝视着自己。

他将头不断地抬起，想要窥得那个身影的真容，却无法动掸，只能保持着原有的姿势，喉间像被什么堵住，用力亦只发出‘嘶嘶’地气声。

“Don’t die.”

良久的缄默后，他听见身前那个身影轻飘飘地发声，明明比风都要轻，落在耳道里却万分清晰。

“Ste——”

而后他将头抬起的那一霎间视线忽地模糊不清，泪腺像开闸一般让水分尽情地流失，他张开了本紧抿的唇，有什么快要破口而出，终究只能堪堪望着那个身影向后倒跌，堕入了难以看到穷尽的深渊，只余下无边际的虚无给他。

只余下枕边一片濡湿给他，那只不自觉伸出的手只拢住了空气，只拢住了身侧过于柔软的床单，还有说不完的话句。

窗应是忘了关上，布帘在不断地飘动，吹起的一角露出了外面的残像，黑沉沉的，没有一盏灯点得亮。

他站起身走进浴室里，拧开水龙头，将流出的水冷冰冰地拍打到脸上。

一切都太模糊不清，太恍惚，他需要清醒，再清醒一点。

镜子被水溅湿了几点，他直起腰看向镜中的人，腊黄的脸色，深陷的眼窝，干裂起皮的唇，光裸的身体上有各样层叠的伤疤，难以磨灭；背后是布满水垢的墙。

他对镜中的他亦是一无所知，脑子里像有个漩涡，每每有碎片让他想要奋不顾身抓住时又被卷走了。

唯有那个梦，供他依靠，供他追逐。

0.2

待到窗帘透出一丝光时，他盘腿坐在床上抽完了口袋里最后一根皱巴巴的烟，随意地将身上的烟灰抖开，双脚踩上满是污黑的鞋，从地上抽起一只脏兮兮的，除了黑和灰辨别不出原本颜色的破洞布包。

他蹲下绑着快要断掉的鞋带，这双鞋是前天翻垃圾桶里的意外收获。

也许是他学着那些人祷告了那么久以后天意的眷顾，感谢上帝。

光脚踩在过于粗糙的地上磨得起了大大小小的水泡，地上不只有沙和石，还有碎玻璃，扎在皮肉里是一阵阵密密麻麻的疼，疼得尖锐，他急缺一双街上那些人可以将脚包裹住的鞋子。

他踢开地板上散落得乱七八糟的物件，抱着布包走出门。

今天不知道会有什么，不过垃圾桶是好东西，总有不错的收获，像昨晚他居然可以吃到了一盒只被吃了几口的蛋糕，舌尖散开的甜味比想象还要好；多数时候他只能在商店的橱窗外观望着，它们的造型精致又漂亮，干干净净的摆在那里，他从来没敢想过能否碰到，他只能舔舔干涩的唇，依依不舍地离开。

街上仍清清冷冷，应是时候尚早，空气里扑面而来一阵潮湿感，他踩过一个易拉罐，发出咔咔的声响。

偶尔他会庆幸他不会一觉沉眠到日已过半的点，通常现在的时分垃圾箱还满，没有被清空，如果幸运点的话可以翻出没有发霉或是爬满苍蝇的食物，人们在晚上偏爱在餐桌上摆着过多的吃食，最终又浪费遗弃，来挥霍他们过盛的幸福感。

至少他是这么认为的，在他夜半回到他栖息的地方经过那些后巷时，常看到他们提着满满一袋子的“残渣剩饭”，抛在地上，而后捏着鼻子匆匆离去。

他停在一个看起来堆积物满到快溢出来的垃圾箱前，手娴熟地伸进去挑拣起来。

现在的阳光并不强烈，抬眼也可直视，他不甚在意地将头仰起，将刚刚挑出来被咬过半个的苹果和一个满是污垢的硬币放进布包里，这是个不错的开始，他基本只啃过核，那些苹果核大多是干巴巴的。

那个硬币也许是谁不小心混进垃圾里一起扔了，他一直在储蓄这个，这个不但是可以进入那些漂亮商店里换取物品的东西，也是他心底微渺的期望，盼着某天他也坐在一间像样的房子里，他能得到一个名字能被呼唤，被需要。

像街上来来往往的人群，脚步匆匆忙忙地追赶某个方向，某个时刻，某个人，被赴约，被需要，被爱。

他想起曾有个孩子，抱着一束花问他可不可以买走，那时他还没有很懂“买”的意义是什么，他只是茫然地歪了歪头，那孩子看了他许久，叹了口气，又回到她原先站的位置上。

“我不该问你的，”她的声音很轻，而他只是更加困惑地看向她，“其实你的情况也许比我更糟。”

他晃了晃头，没有答话，却和她站到了一起。

那个孩子不厌其烦地追问了好几个过路的人，但并没有人理睬她，最后他记得街角的灯亮起来了，天色缓缓地沉了下去，他小心翼翼地瞥了一眼她，看到她眼角渗出了晶莹的水珠。

“我要完了，今天没有一个人买我的花，我会被父亲打死的，”她将花束抛在地上，空出双手捂住自己的脸，“姐姐病了，我们负担不起医药的钱。”

他指了指那边的垃圾箱，然后再指了指自己的布包。

“不，不是，”她将头抬起来，“我为什么会跟你讲这个，你只是个傻子而已。”

那个孩子跑开了，融进了浓郁的夜色里，没有回头；不管怎么样，她还是被需求着的，哪怕听起来很糟糕。

他垂下头，他可能比傻子更不如，他不记得有父亲，有姐姐，不记得有什么地方可以去，更不记得他究竟是谁，对他来讲都太陌生，他没有归属。

好像睁开眼已经是这样的，东西不清，蜷缩在阴暗潮湿的墙角，浑身上下是层层叠叠的瘀伤。

可他对他能够呼吸，心脏能够跳动，能够感知，莫名其妙地有着难以言喻的执着，对生存，对活着这件事有太强烈的执着。

因为这样才能被需求，被爱，被归属。

即使是举步维艰，即使是鲜血淋漓，即使是只有一滴水，一个果核，仿佛也不能打破的信念。

0.3

再回到那个破旧的废弃出租屋，天色已经完全黯淡下去，他的布包里起码有三四天的存货，如果他更节省一些的话。

经历了一天鞋子上的口更开了点，他叹了口气，一瘸一拐地准备摸着黑爬上来狭隘的楼梯。

“Please……please……”

在另一头的墙角处发出细微声响，他不禁警惕地抓紧了布包，回头看了一眼，那儿似乎有个什么缩成一团。

他挪着步子，一点点地靠近，那是个男人，有着一头明晃晃的金色头发，包裹对方的黑色布料上被划出一道道口子，借着不远处光线昏暗的路灯，可以看到裸露的皮肤正渗着红色液体，血。

男人闭着眼，仍在断断续续地重复着那句话，声音从几近覆盖着大半张脸的罩子下传来。

他神使鬼差地伸出双手抓紧男人的肩膀，吃力地将那人拖了出来，他踉跄了几下，脚后跟踢到了后面楼梯的铁扶手。

嘶，他抽了口气，倒退着一步一步向后迈台阶，跌跌撞撞地一边摸索着墙一边走，那个男人很重，像要压折他的手指一般；当男人的金发蹭到他的手臂时，心脏突然猛地漏空一拍，仿佛他已经反复过这个动作无数次的熟悉感刹那间窜进他的脑壳里。

终于到门口的时候，他放下男人，侧身撞开了门，从布包里掏出一盒火柴，小心翼翼地挑起一根往盒子上擦过去，几下后小小的焰火照亮了屋里的狼藉，几只蟑螂穿行过满地的纸盒和易拉罐。

他抓起男人的一只脚，使劲地拖了进去，随后快速地关上了门。

“Water……”

男人忽然静默了许久，不再反复着那句话，而是呻吟了一声，他直愣愣地看了会儿他，探出手撩开耷拉在他额上的头发，男人的眉皱着，皮肤上渗出层薄薄的细汗。

他垂头看了下自己的衣摆，掀起来往男人的前额轻轻地擦拭。

“Water……”

罩子下的声音听来太过晦闷，他俯下身将耳朵贴在罩上才勉强听清晰，水，男人需要水。

他抬眼，看向了浴室的方向，又把对方拽起来，那里有水。

拧开水龙头的时候，骤然降下的冷水让男人狠狠地发颤，又像挣扎，他掰下了一个易拉环扣将那身紧紧包裹男人的布料割开，露出被各样疤痕几近攀满的胴体，大大小小的新伤口叠在上面，更抢眼的是左边那只略微变形的金属手臂，钳在对方的肩膀上，留下一圈狰狞猩红的印记。

“疼吗？”

下意识地启唇，舌尖弹出了一句莫名的问话，他用割下来的布条在洗手盘里粗略的洗了洗，开始擦洗那人的身体。

很快冲下来浴缸里的水从透明色染成了淡淡的红色，混杂着泥垢，卷进了去水口，他拿起不久前从一个地摊上顺来的肥皂搓在对方身上，搓出薄薄的一层泡沫，他可以感觉到手掌下那人在微微地颤抖。

“什么是疼……？”

在许久的沉默和水冲刷的声音，男人忽如其来的应答，让他晃了晃神，手里的肥皂一下掉在浴缸里，溅起了水花。

他的视线顺着金发流下来的泡沫，看到那双倏然睁开的眼睛，随即怔住了，那是湛蓝色的，望进去时像有层层叠叠的海浪将他包裹住，又像涣散得下一刻会碎裂。

相视无言的短暂时刻也仿佛过了很久，他扭过头，去找洗干净的布条给他擦身。

“什么是疼？”

那个声音从罩子下传来，沙哑而低沉，他抬头再次对上男人执着（zhuo）望着他的目光，才惊觉与梦里被凝视的感觉有着几乎同等的相似，这个感知像一把小巧的刀撬开了心脏一角。

“疼就像这些，”他指了指那些伤疤，顿了一下，“这些，被划开的感觉，会很疼。”

“我不记得了，很抱歉。”

“没关系……这不是什么错。”

男人摇摇头，睫毛扇动眨眼的样子，让他想起了夜空里闪烁的星，随后他站起身来用手掌轻轻覆上对方的眼睛，将花洒对准男人的金发冲洗掉泡沫。

0.4

“那个是什么？”

男人身上穿着他从箱子里翻出来的T恤衫，坐在一个的纸箱上，看着他唇边的苹果。

“是苹果，”他咬下一口，干涩的嘴里扩开一股酸味，汁水掠过牙缝，落入痕痒的喉咙，“你……要吃一口吗？”

“吃……是什么？”

男人歪了歪头，一撇金发耷拉下来遮住了蓝色的眼睛，他伸出手将它别在男人的耳后，心脏像被羽毛扫过。

“像我刚刚做的这样，咬进嘴里用牙齿嚼烂，然后吞下去，”他指了下自己嚼动的嘴，又指了指男人脸上的罩子，将苹果塞到男人手里，“当你感到饿的时候就会想吃。”

“饿的时候……是什么时候？”

男人握着它愣了一会儿，无措地又看向了他。

“当你觉得四肢无力，就会想要吃吧，”他从布包里掏出了一个瓶子，走去浴室里装了点水，“喝点水吗，跟吃差不多，都是放进嘴里吞下去，不过不需要用牙齿嚼烂。”

男人将苹果还给了他，眼神里带着几分小心翼翼。

“通常…他们打进我的手臂里，当我感到四肢无力的时候。”

“这么省约吗，真好啊，”他又咬了口苹果，“吃其实很麻烦，这些东西来之不易，要去一点点找回来。”

而后空气像随着他们的沉默凝固了一般，只剩下了他咀嚼苹果的声音在无限扩大。

窗帘又被风吹动，他走过去将它完全拉开，破旧的布料掀起一阵灰尘，外面又只剩下一盏忽明忽暗的路灯发着微弱的光芒，沥青路上坑坑洼洼里积着的水被偶然过路的行车溅起。

其实想来他多像看过去无边际的夜空，黑沉沉的，看不到过去，也望不到未来，但他总无由来地执着期盼会有一盏灯照亮前路，哪怕是一点点。

会是那个人吗，他低笑了一声，他也不太清楚为什么会将男人带回来，当他回过神来就已经抓住了男人的肩膀，触碰到的一刻就无法再放开，像他本应这么做一般，像他做过无数次一般。

或许，是因为，在被需求吧，被需求，就会被归属，他要的不太多，仅仅如此而已，不再是独自一个，就算是归属吧。

当他回过身时，看到男人歪着头靠在墙上睡着了，面罩下发出轻到几近难以听到的呼噜声，他环抱住对方，尽量轻柔地将男人拖到床上。

放到床上那一刻，男人睁开了眼，在漆黑里像会发光，像窗外的灯，照进他的心里。

他走过床的另一边躺下，不自觉伸出手抱住了对方。

“你有名字……吗，通常别人怎么叫你的？”

“The asset, 他们都这么称呼我，我想那应该算作我的名字吧。”

男人迟疑了一会儿，认认真真地一个一个字应答着

“资产吗，听起来挺好的，” 他的呼吸颤了颤，又贴近了那具温热的身体一些，“我不太知道我叫什么，没有人叫过我。”

对方没有再回话，只是闭上了眼睛。

0.5

这段日子都过得相安无事，唯是他看到布包的时候，会感到有所负担，但他意识到时，心脏跳动的频率加快了起来，让他想要尝试勾起嘴角。

男人一直安安静静地待在屋子里，有时坐在纸箱上望着窗外，有时躺在床上，几日前的那些触目惊心的伤口已经结痂，好得差不多了。

他们之间并不常说话，或者说男人大多数时候都不怎么应答，只是出神地凝视着他，而他总在难以停下般地自说自话，像将他从刚刚有记忆睁眼醒来的一刻至今堵在喉间的话语都补全，那些他看到的颜色，他尝过的味道，来来往往的人，一切的新奇与陌生，终于找寻到了一个盒子能把它们尽数收纳起来。

也许男人没有在听，他并不在意，这种体验他不曾有过，有一个人，注视自己，注意到自己的感知。

在夜晚里彼此相拥而眠时，看着男人从未摘下过的面罩，他总不自觉地在心底喃喃是否那也有布满伤疤，而后将这种忧虑化作偷偷地掀开男人的衣服，用手指摩挲着那些痕印，直到能够抚平为止。

那个反反复复的梦很久没有来过了，只剩偶尔模糊不清地声音好像还回响在耳畔，他也能够愈来愈多的时日可以睡到阳光穿透窗帘的时刻，张开眼能看到男人闭眼的模样，金发被融上一层光晕。

“这几天尽量不要出门了…”

当他再次在夜半回到屋里的时候，男人上前紧紧地将他按在墙上，用双臂锁住他在怀里，瞬间一阵暖意灌满了全身。

“他们，他们会找过来，我能感觉得到，但我不想，你不要，不要……”

男人的声音听起来很焦急，在面罩下喘着沉重的呼吸声，环住他的手臂力度加大了一些，断断续续的话语让他略感困惑。

“什么？”他抬起头，看向男人的眼睛，那里面好像泛起了隐隐约约的水光，“今天有巧克力诶，要不要……试着尝一尝？”

他舔了舔唇，挣开了男人的拥抱，从布包里掏出一小戳的巧克力，小心地用指甲划掉粘在上面的纸碎，递到男人的面前。

“很好吃的，这么久以来，我也才吃到过一次，不过这个给你啦！”

将手这么抬了一会儿，见男人皱起了眉，别开了头，他沉沉地叹了口气，这几天的收成并不好，这是他唯一找到可以吃的东西，已经两天没有消化任何东西的胃在收缩着一阵一阵的疼，像被断断续续的被尖锐的东西钻入，实在太饿的时候只能拧开水龙头张开口灌自己的水，这毫无用处，只是让他感到一瞬间的胀腹感，当水下去了，只会更觉得无力与空虚。

他一小口一小口咬掉了巧克力，喝了几口水，去浴室里找了他洗干净晾起来的从男人身上原先穿的衣服割成的布条，给男人的伤口换新的包扎。

当然了，他是感到了泄气，每当他想要给予男人一点什么，男人都会以沉默来拒绝，除了给对方处理伤口。

“砰——”

他走出来时一下被男人扑在地上，后脑勺狠狠地撞到地上，让他差点尖叫起来，随即是几声脆响玻璃被打破的声音，抬眼便看到碎片像雾一般从男人背后乍开。

男人抱起他，狂奔了起来，跌跌撞撞地冲开诸多障碍物，门已经被直接拽了下来，他将头埋在男人的怀里，他听到男人的左胸逐渐扩大的心跳声。

“他们……？”他努力地想将头抬起，“他们是谁……？”

“他们……是我的……管理员，”男人喘着气，断断续续地应答道，“是来销毁我的。”

上一秒还在为琐碎繁复而纠结，下一秒在进行生死时速赛，身后响声不断，风划过他的发，凉飕飕地钻进了飘动的衣摆，他艰难地转过头，望到前方的黑沉，被男人背后炸开的火光照亮。

‘Don’t die’

心底的那个声音越来越大，他不禁将对方的衣服抓得更紧，在耳畔，在脑颅内一声比一声回响强烈清晰。

‘Don’t die, you should alive, run, run, run……’

脑海里好像有细小的火花擦起，一阵一阵晕眩感侵袭着他的头，他闭上了眼，心脏跳得飞快。

不知过了多久，到风吹过皮肤的感觉像刀一样划过，男人停了下来，将他放到地上。

“对不起……”他恍惚间听到了男人的声音，用力地睁开眼，只看到男人发着亮的湛蓝色眼睛，“我其实只是一个被人类抛弃的，坏掉的武器……任务失败了，他们尝试维修我的时候发现我已经期限将至了……所以要销毁我；可我大概真的完全坏掉了吧……我不想被销毁，就跑出来了。”

“你……在说什么？”

他的脑子里只有一片搅动的浆糊，视线里除了男人张张合合的嘴，周遭的一切都模糊不清，耳畔有什么在嗡嗡响。

“可以触碰到‘人’真的是太好了，你太温暖了，我……我很喜欢这样的感觉，很喜欢你可以吃，可以喝，很喜欢你维修我的方式，不会疼，不会不记得，很……很喜欢你；对不起，真的很对不起，我只是一个武器……武器是不被允许喜欢的……你顺着这条路一直往前跑，不要回头不要停……”

男人的鼻息喷在脸上痒痒的，带着热意，迷迷糊糊间他伸出手想要扯住对方，男人却避开了，转过身只留给他一个黑色的背影。

脑子里的火线噼里啪啦地响得更厉害，他蜷缩着，只有双手不断挥舞想要抓住那个背影。

“Don’t die”

“Run, run, run, don’t come back……”

不，不，那个声音在脑颅内咆哮了起来，像要将他的身体撕开一般，有什么呼之欲出，那个背影在越行越远，在退到地面边际的时候，缓缓地向后倒去。 

地上的沙石很粗糙，可他任连滚带爬地向着那个方向，手掌应是已经磨掉了皮肉，余光瞥到了几抹血红落在沙子里，心脏突突地发疼。

“Go, run!”

男人的声音在一片喧嚣里是那么低沉而轻，可落在他耳廓里，却清晰万分，他昂起头，刹那看到了男人被打落的面罩。

一时间脑海里反复闪现出那个梦，空荡荡的断崖，凝视的目光，嘶哑的嗓，和向后推身跌落的身影。

世界仿佛定格在这一刻钟，视线愈来愈模糊不清，唯有感知得到风在吹，一切好像开始旋转起来，他只看得到一双湛蓝色眼睛，穿越过黑漆的宇宙，穿越过一簇簇零碎的星，穿越过灰色的云层，穿越过昏黄的日光，穿越过黯淡的夜，凝望向自己。

‘Don’t do anything stupid until I come back.’

‘How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.’

‘Cause I’m with you till the end of the line’

‘So am I.’

他张开口，大声地喘息起来，他记起来了，一幕幕，像过了一万光年那么久，又像眨眨眼那么短暂，越来越多的回声敲击在他的心脏上，脑颅里，那个背着画板的瘦弱背影，那个隔着铁栏栅沉默的侧脸，那个浑身渗着血蜷缩的身影，在眼前掠过终于拼凑成了一个完整的轮廓。

在那个早已经泛黄的午后，是指尖与指尖渐渐触碰，到十根手指紧紧地扣在一起，金发蓝眼的削瘦孩子仰着苍白的脸，将嘴唇咬得一片红，眼睛盯着他腹部被划开的衣服和翻开的血肉。

'疼吗'

'什么是疼？'

'像这样，划开时，感觉会很疼，我去给你拿点绑带包扎'

'Bucky, you're James Burchanan Barnes.'

'You're not a asset, not a weapon, but a human being that I love in my whole life.'

“Ste——”

“Steve，no without you——”

在启唇呼唤出那句补全了残缺的话语时，指尖触碰到温热的那一瞬间，他终于抓住了男人。

0.6

“Don’t die”

“Don’t die, not today, not tomorrow……”

“We will meet again, I just know that.”

“You always get me no matter how…”

“I love you, for a million times——”

“Because you’re James Buchanan Barnes.”

End


End file.
